


Cabeleiras de Berenice

by Otaku_Chan01



Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Summary: Uma dor de dente não dá descanso a ninguém, e ficar de boca aberta pode te fazer engolir mais do que apenas moscas.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak
Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114232
Kudos: 1





	1. Ai, que dor maldita!

“Se tem um negócio que não deveria existir, é dor de dente. Juro, se por acaso fosse menos estressante, pensaria até mesmo em arrancar todos os meus dentes para colocar implantes. Que desgraça!”

Andava pela rua e reclamava. As pessoas ao redor nem olhavam duas vezes para o homem que andava tão amargurado que era nítido ao seu redor uma aura de ira fluindo pelos seus longos cabelos loiros. Faltava pouco andar chutando as pedras.

“E ainda por cima não me resta nada além de ir ao dentista. Profissional que mais detesto! Aquele cheiro no consultório, aquele barulhinho de máquina, eu lá, de boca aberta, sem poder falar nada e o profissional puxando papo. “está tudo bem?” e como eu respondo coma boca aberta? “ahhhahnahhhnah annnahhhanhan”, é tudo o que eu posso falar”.

No geral, ele era um homem muito tranquilo e bem humorado, mais ainda que seu irmão, que é bem mais sério, só que a dor lhe tirava seu centro e sua razão. Olhava pra tudo e para todos com profundo ódio, como se fosse capaz de matar um.

“Vamos ver... O endereço é esse, segundo o Camus. Vamos ver se esse dentista resolve a minha vida.”

\- Bom dia. Tenho uma consulta agendada para às dez e meia.

\- Bom dia, senhor...?

\- Kanon Daskalakis.

\- Ah, sim, senhor Kanon, pode se sentar que logo será sua vez.

O mau humor havia diminuído um pouco – só um pouco – com a sensação de que logo tudo estaria resolvido. Só não contava com a sala lotada de adolescentes.

\- Nossa, aquele dentista é gatinho né?

\- Ah, sim, nossa, adoro o estilo dele.

\- E o cabelo?

\- Ah! Fabuloso!

\- Eu queria saber qual a cor da tinta, porque quero ficar igual.

\- Nada, menina, é natural!

\- MENTIRA!

Aquele papo fazia sua cabeça doer mais ainda e seu dente latejar. Sério que o dentista era badalado pela cor de seus cabelos? Camus definitivamente ouviria MUITO quando chegasse na casa do irmão. Aquele ruivo sem vergonha ia ver só, já estava mais do que na cara o tombo que ele tinha por loiros.

“Ah, mas o Saga vai ficar sabendo disso. E vou fazer questão de desenhar isso!”

Enquanto se dividia entre seu veneno, sua dor e a concentração para não ouvir as vozes das adolescentes, o tempo passou e logo foi chamado.

\- Senhor Daskalakis, pode entrar.

“Até que enfim!”

Entrou se concentrando em sua dor, nem mesmo olhando para o dentista, mal ouvindo sua voz e seus comandos.

\- O senhor pode se sentar aqui.

Quase se jogou na cadeira, tamanho seu enfurecimento.

\- Pode abrir a boca?

“Aaaah, pior parte. Como me sinto mal por isso. Me sinto abusado!”

\- Vamos ver o que o senhor tem aí.

E lá se foram alguns bons minutos na cadeira do dentista, e tudo o que podia ver eram os olhos do profissional, que eram tão intensos que lhe causava desconforto.

“Só tem olho me olhando. Não tem rosto, não tem boca, nem os “belos cabeeeelos” para eu ver. Não parece humano.”

\- Bom, senhor Daskalakis, parece que o senhor precisa de um canal. Fiz parte do trabalho hoje, então precisarei que o senhor retorne dentro de alguns dias para verificar se já está tudo certo pra fechar o tratamento. Como está se sentindo?

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça, a boca ainda um pouco dormente, mas já aliviada da dor horrenda que sentia. Não sabia nem se o dentista havia entendido ou visto, e nem queria saber, pois enquanto perguntava se virou para retirar os equipamentos de proteção.

\- Então se o senhor sentir dor, pode usar este medicamento até o dia em que voltar. – falou entregando-lhe a receita.

Tudo o que Kanon conseguiu fazer foi olhar para o dentista, com a maior cara de idiota que tinha. Definitivamente, um belo homem.

“Que cabelos!”

~CONTINUA


	2. Preciso continuar indo ao dentista

Nem se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta, tocar a campainha ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sempre usava a chave reserva da casa do irmão com o intuito exclusivo de irritá-lo (em especial, irritar o cunhado) quando estava em seus melhores dias, quem dirá quando estava nos seus piores dias.

Ignorou completamente a pegação do casal e se jogou no sofá, deitando-se nele com o braço por sobre os olhos, gemendo mais que pornografia. Pararam os beijos para olhar o gêmeo ali, jogado no sofá, Saga com a maior cara de cu sujo, e Camus com a cara mais atônita do mundo, ambos sabendo que Kanon queria (precisava) de atenção.

Revirando os olhos e bufando já sem paciência nenhuma com o irmão mais novo, Saga soltou a cintura do marido, passou as mãos pelo rosto bufando, se sentou no sofá em frente e perguntou:

\- O que houve?

\- HMMMMMMMMM...

\- O QUÊ?

\- HMMMMMMMM!

A paciência de Saga parecia só não ter ido embora de vez porque realmente não estava entendendo aquilo. Por sorte Camus interveio:

\- Er... Kanon estava com dor de dente, lembra? Ele havia me pedido uma indicação de dentista e eu dei. Pelo gemido, foi hoje. – a luz se fez no rosto do loiro sentado, que agora fitava o marido que se sentara ao seu lado. Camus voltou-se ao cunhado – Tá doendo muito?

Kanon imediatamente virou o rosto fuzilando o ruivo com todo o ódio do seu ser. Não é que desgostasse do cunhado, mas apesar de tudo, era um pouco ciumento, e sua presença no começo fazia com que a atenção do irmão fosse dividida. Hoje, tudo já se resolveu, mas era divertido implicar com o irmão e o cunhado. E sabia que Camus entendia que não fazia a sério, mas Saga não, e isso divertia insanamente os dois. No fim, ambos dois grandes cretinos brincando com o bonitão.

Só que aquilo certamente foi uma sacanagem sem tamanho.

Levantou-se devagar, sem desviar o olhar do cunhado, até que se sentou bem de frente pra ele.

\- Vessê fez iss di preposit – falou entre dentes, quase de maneira inaudível.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Equele dentist

\- Do que ele está falando? – questionou Saga

\- Não faço ideia. Indiquei a ele meu primo, lembra do Isaak? Ele é dentista.

Os olhos de Kanon se arregalaram. Então não foi de propósito pra atormentá-lo.

\- Tá que as adolescentes da cidade adoram ir nele, pois além de bonito, ele é referência com os cabelos loiros dele – falou olhando pro marido, segurando o riso.

“Tá, foi de propósito sim, filho da puta”

Saga riu.

\- Então o dentista é badalado na cidade, é? – ele sabia o quanto o irmão ficava enfurecido em pouquíssimas circunstâncias como aquela, e achava graça da implicância mútua entre ele e seu ruivo. A dor provavelmente potencializou tudo.

\- Sim. Apesar de tudo, ele detesta tudo isso. É um profissional muito competente, mas o que acaba dando dinheiro é a estética, e isso atrai muita gente padrãozinho, se é que me entende. E todos ficam encantados com os cabelos dele, por alguma razão – desviou o olhar para o cunhado, alfinetando-o – pelo visto, sem exceções.

Respirando fundo, já que não podia falar mesmo, Kanon se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu a um dos quartos da casa onde se enfiava sempre que queria sob os olhares atentos do casal.

\-------------------

\- E como está o dente, senhor Daskalakis?

\- Está um pouco sensível ainda, mas bem melhor. E por favor, poderia me chamar pelo nome? Me incomoda ser chamado pelo sobrenome.

\- Claro, Kanon. – sorriu Isaak, mexendo com o grego – Essa já é nossa terceira consulta, e imagino que da forma como está, a próxima provavelmente será a última. Vamos torcer para que você não sofra tanto, não é?

\- Claro... – sua boca respondeu automaticamente para não parecer um louco, porque obviamente não era o que pensava.

Com a dor reduzida, já nem se incomodava com o público que frequentava o consultório, e também não pensara no fim do seu procedimento, deliciando-se a cada minuto passado ao lado do dentista. Pensar agora que estava se aproximando do fim o deixava angustiado, e toda a sua habilidade estrategista era minada pelo seu desespero. Não conseguia pensar em nada decente para manter contato com o dentista. Claro que poderia pedir a Camus, mas morreria antes de pedir ajuda ao ruivo. Preferiria deixar essa como uma cartada final.

Despediram-se e, saindo do consultório já com uma data de retorno, começou a pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar a manter o contato com Isaak.

~CONTINUA


	3. Sem eira nem beira

Pensou nas coisas mais óbvias, mas a razão logo gritou, afinal, não queria arriscar ficar banguela, ou ter um traumatismo craniano. Além do mais, se assim o fosse, pararia numa emergência e não em um consultório.

Havia ficado muito tempo pensando no que faria sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão, até que viu o dentista passar por si. Resolveu num impulso apenas seguir seus instintos e foi atrás de Isaak, mantendo uma distância segura.

Poucos minutos depois, encontravam-se no estacionamento, que por sorte era o mesmo em que Kanon havia deixado seu carro naquele dia. Quando avistou Isaak entrar em seu HB20, não pensou duas vezes em correr para seu carro e começar a seguir o carro do dentista a uma distância razoável, ainda que o que estivesse fazendo não fosse nada razoável.

Viu quando Isaak parou seu carro, parando em frente a uma casa e se dirigindo a ela, continuou dirigindo o carro como se estivesse passando normalmente por ali para disfarçar. Rodeou o quarteirão e parou o carro um pouco mais afastado, indo a pé até o local.

“Perdi o juízo, hoje está confirmado”.

Começou a rodear o local, quando ouviu um rosnado.

“Eu mereço”

Olhou ao redor até encontrar um cão olhando para ele com os dentes bem arreganhados e rosnando bem ameaçadoramente.

\- Calma, doguinho, amigo... – falou calmo, levantando as mãos – amiiigo...

Não adiantou e o cachorro avançou pra si, rasgando-lhe parte da calça e machucando um pouco e levando-o ao chão.

\- AJAX! Volte! – na mesma hora o cachorro parou e voltou. Kanon ainda estava atordoado no chão, tentando saber o que estava acontecendo, quando sentiu alguém tentando ajuda-lo.

\- Kanon? Pelos céus, você está bem?

Só balançou a cabeça. Poderia ter respondido, mas preferiu fingir estar pior do que realmente estava. Tudo no improviso. Tá que estava mesmo um pouco atordoado, mas nada que umas duas respiradas fundas não resolvessem. Só se deu conta de que havia sido guiado para dentro da casa quando enfim sentou-se em um sofá.

\- Saga?

Tanto Kanon quanto Isaak olharam na direção da voz assustada. Aquele era Hyoga, o outro primo do cunhado sacana.

\- Saga? – Isaak olhou pra Kanon.

\- Kanon. Saga é meu irmão, as pessoas costumam nos confundir. Somos gêmeos. – “agora eu terei que interpretar muito bem, porque esse daí é um grude chato do caralho”

\- Ah, sim. Hyoga, vai pegar o kit de primeiros socorros, por favor.

\- Não precisa – dissimulou Kanon – eu já estou indo – tentou levantar e gemeu, sentando-se de novo.

\- Claro que precisa! Nosso cachorro atacou você, e como está em tratamento, ainda pode infeccionar algo.

\- Aqui o kit – Hyoga colocou a caixa sobre a mesa, abrindo-a e passando o que Isaak pedia – eu achei que você morava do outro lado da cidade, Kanon – puxou assunto, inocentemente.

\- Ah, moro sim... Mas às vezes gosto de passear de carro, pra espairecer.

\- Como está indo, Isaak?

\- Tudo bem, Oga. Não precisa se prender a mim, pode ir.

\- Quer que eu ligue pro Saga?

\- NÃO! – os dois olharam assustados – Digo, não. Eu tô sempre lá na casa deles, não tem porque importuná-los com isso. Depois vou pra lá mesmo.

\- Ok então... Bom, vou indo. Até mais.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, já que o dentista estava concentrado em limpar as mordidas do cachorro.

\- O mundo é tão grande e é tanta coincidência que conheçamos as mesmas pessoas, né – deu uma risada nervosa, chamando a atenção do rapaz ajoelhado diante de si.

\- Verdade... – falou vago, e só depois levantou seus olhos e o encarou – agora que me lembro, você realmente se parece com o marido do nosso primo. Bem que o achei familiar.

\- O Hyoga sempre está com o Camus, eu o conhecia, mas de você eu não lembrava...

\- Ah, eu converso mais com o Camus por telefone. Não tenho tempo para esses eventos sociais que Hyoga tanto gosta. – sorriu, o que desarmou um pouco mais Kanon – Eu devo ter visto Saga umas duas vezes no máximo, uma delas no casamento deles.

\- Você esteve no casamento? Como não me lembro de ter te visto lá? – questionou, assustado. Realmente era absurdo que não tivesse reparado em Isaak naquela época. E nem foi há tanto tempo assim.

\- Ah, eu cheguei um pouco atrasado porque estava viajando. – terminou de guardar tudo e voltou para a vítima. – Bem, ainda que tenham sido arranhões e Ajax seja vacinado, gostaria de ficar de olho nesse ferimento. Posso pedir algo para a gente comer enquanto observamos se fica pior o machucado. – ofereceu, e logo ficou enrubescido – Claro, se você não estiver com pressa, ou não tiver algo mais importante pra fazer.

\- Não, não! – se apressou – adoraria. Estava entediado mesmo hoje, uma companhia cairia bem.

\- Ótimo! – falou entusiasmado Isaak – Digo – enrubesceu novamente – Que bom. Pizza?

\- Pode ser – sorriu Kanon, agradecendo internamente a sorte que teve no fim de tudo.

~CONTINUA


	4. Fui tapeado!

A noite rolava tranquila e animada, era sexta a noite e no dia seguinte ninguém iria trabalhar mesmo, então não tinham pressa de nada. O restaurante italiano para onde ligaram não estavam servindo pizza naquele dia, mas ofereceram uma opção de massas irresistível de recusar que beberam junto de um vinho maravilhoso. Podia-se ouvir as risadas ao longe, animadas, mas ninguém ali se importava se estavam ou não incomodando alguém, que no caso, seriam apenas os vizinhos.

\- De verde? Sério?- ria enquanto ouvia o desespero do jovem dentista.

\- Sim, sério. Já pintei o cabelo umas duas vezes por causa daquelas garotas. Juro que não sei como elas me acham, e não param de falar do meu cabelo. Sabia que até página em rede social já fizeram? Precisei acionar advogado e tudo. – quanto mais falava mais causava risada no homem que estava de quarentena ali consigo.

\- Às vezes as pessoas fazem umas coisas muito loucas – ria e falou até que algo o fez lembrar que ele estava ali por bancar o stalker, e que não era muito diferente daquelas garotas. Certamente se o jovem loiro descobrisse nem iria querer saber dele.

\- O que houve? – estranhou que de repente o homem mais velho havia parado de rir e ficado com um olhar arregalado, como se estivesse espantado com algo.

\- Nada! – balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Isaak – lembrei de você falando que esteve no casamento do meu irmão, mas juro que não tinha te visto.

\- Eu cheguei bem tarde, já te falei isso. – sorriu, servindo mais vinho nas duas taças.

\- Sim, mas eu achei que me lembraria. Tenho uma memória muito boa – respondeu levando a taça aos lábios.

\- É que foi tarde mesmo, quase não chego, e nessa altura você já estava bem bêbado – levou instantaneamente a mão à boca. Estava tão distraído colocando a garrafa de lado que acabou falando demais.

\- Como é? Você me conhecia?

Tudo foi por água abaixo.

Muito envergonhado e com o rosto bastante vermelho, o jovem dentista se voltou pro homem a sua frente e acabou revelando tudo.

\- Eu desde o casamento que falava com meu primo sobre você, mas ele dizia que você era muito difícil de aproximar pra falar de mim. Tentei algumas aproximações, mas nenhuma deu certo, até que ele me ligou dizendo que você precisava de um dentista e havia me indicado. Enfim minha chance. Achei que semana que vem criaria coragem pra falar algo com você, mas bem... Estamos aqui...

Realmente Kanon se lembrava de algumas tentativas do cunhado de aproximar, mas sempre acontecia algo e desistia em cima da hora.

\- Eu sempre quis uma chance com você, mas nunca tive a oportunidade. Quando vi o Ajax te atacando, não pensei duas vezes. – fez uma pausa e refletiu o que havia acabado de falar e logo se corrigiu – Não que eu não prestaria socorro a outra pessoa, óbvio que sim, mas não a chamaria pra comer uma pizza... – terminou abaixando o rosto e falando pra dentro. Já não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. – Por favor, não pense mal de mim, nem que sou um oportunista barat...

Taça no chão, vinho derramado e lábios selados com lábios. Kanon sabia naquela história quem estava errado era ele e não Isaak, e que naquele momento se o rapaz descobrisse como tudo começou há algumas semanas, provavelmente aquela pequena oportunidade seria a última. E não a perderia nem que fosse a última coisa a fazer em vida.

\- Eu também estava desesperado pensando no que poderia fazer semana que vem pra manter contato com você – disse se afastando o suficiente apenas para falar, arrancando um sorriso animado de sua companhia.

\- Então acho que podemos adiantar nossos planos em uma semana, pelo menos – falou o jovem dentista, mordiscando os lábios em um discreto e sinuoso convite.

\- Pode ser – sorriu Kanon, tomando novamente os lábios do jovem para si em um beijo mais intenso, que prometia bem mais.

Depois ele tiraria aquela história a limpo com o cunhado.

E contaria a verdade para Isaak em outro momento.

Por hora, só iria aproveitar a chance que enfim se fez real.

~FIM~


End file.
